


Scars Tell Stories

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Marauders, Pranks, Sadness, Scars, Werewolf, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: The marauders all have scars for different reasons.





	Scars Tell Stories

_**Scars Tell Stories** _

 

  
They all have scars but for many different reasons.

 

James has a scar on his leg from when he fell off his broom for the first time when he was seven. Another on his side from when he'd fallen out of a tree when he was four and thought he was indestructible.

 

Peter has a scar on his back from when one of their pranks had gone wrong in third year. Another on his foot from when he'd stepped on a very sharp stone in his animagus form one night in the forbidden forest.

 

Remus has a scar on his face from when the wolf inside him was bored and lonely on a full moon night. Another on his side where he'd first been cursed to be a werewolf for the rest of his life.

 

Sirius has scars on his arm from when everything got to much for him and he needed an outlet. More marrying his back from when he disobeyed his parents and brought shame on the Black family name.

 

The four boys all have scars clinging to their bodies. Some from happy memories and learnt lessons and some from the pain that life brings to them. Every scar on each of them tells a story.

 

James' scars taught him that he isn't indestructible and should listen to his parents when they tell him something is too dangerous whether it looks fun or not.

 

Peter's scars taught him that he shouldn't stand too close while testing pranks and that he should watch where he's walking when he has no shoe on, in his animagus form.

 

Remus' scars taught him that his condition is not a joke and can't be taken lightly. They taught him that he had gone through yet another transformation and come out the other side, alive.

 

Sirius' scars taught him that strength can sometimes break but that doesn't mean you aren't strong, it taught him that no matter how much people try to drag him down, he can get us and fight another day.

 

Each scar makes them who they are. For good or for bad.

 

James is carful but mischievous. He causes havoc but he makes sure that no danger comes to himself or anyone around him, all his plans are well thought out and as safe as they can possibly be.

 

Peter is tentative. He doesn't go head first into practice pranks without making sure he's safe to do so, he'll usually follow after James, Sirius or Remus now, just in case there is any danger at all.

 

Remus is secretive. He's spent his life lying to everyone about his scars and, as a result, his condition. He will never openly tell someone about his condition with fear of being hated, feared because of it.

 

Sirius is loyal. He's spent years not knowing who to trust and whether someone's love is limit able or not, so he doesn't want anyone else to feel like that. He wants to be that person that is always there for his friends regardless of the situation, he wants to help everyone so they don't end up like him.

 

  
Four boys, four different backgrounds, four different stories, one strong friendship. They are different but a like in ways even they do not know. They seem to be a mismatch of personality that shouldn't be compatible but they are. Together they form the marauders, a bond so strong that it is unbreakable. Or so they had always thought.

 

 


End file.
